Some pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes come preloaded in a plastic tape dispenser. One example of such tape is sometimes referred to as packaging tape, packing tape, shipping tape, box-sealing tape or parcel tape. Packaging tape is often made of about a two-inch wide strip of polypropylene or polyester film with a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating on one side of the film. The tape is usually wound upon a cardboard or plastic spool with the adhesive side of the film facing inward toward the spool. Consumers and businesses often use packaging tape for sealing cardboard boxes. Depending on the cost, durability and design of the dispenser, some plastic tape dispensers are reusable while others are more disposable.